Coming Out Of Her Shell
by Pricat
Summary: Cookie finds a totally blind ogre girl in the forest and decides to bring her with him but forms a father like bond with her but wants to help her come out of her shell as she's shy and introverted.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_

**_Another fic involving Cookie but I had the idea in my head to make an OC for him since he deserves Love but Dracori found out he's male and I don't mind that but in this, he left the movement after Brogan left because he had feelings for him but he couldn't stand to be in the movement after that so he lives in the forest in Far, Far Away but he finds a young ogre girl named Kat who's totally blind and alone in the kingdom and decides to adopt her as his own daughter but she's shy and introverted so he wants to help her._**

**_But then Rumpel rears his head and Cookie has to protect Kat no matter what but I hope you guys like..._**

* * *

Cookie sighed as he was wandering through the forest of Far, Far Away looking for ingredients for recipes but he was feeling blue as he had left the movement and now lived in his own home in the forest of Far, Far Away .

He hadn't been himself since the day Brogan had left him and the others as it had hurt him and the others but had hurt him more inside as he and Brogan had grown close being in the movement and nothing would change that but after Brogan left the movement camp, he couldn't bear to be there any longer but sighed as he smelt a fire going out and was curious to see who would have made a camp fire in the forest but gasped at what he saw.

A young ogre girl around thirteen was lying beside the fire but he was curious about her as she had black hair with violet streaks running through it, slender but wore black clothes and a medallion like necklace around her neck but he wondered who she was and how she came to be in the forest but decided to bring her home along with the back pack that was with her.

He hoped she was okay as he had her over his shoulder and went back home...

* * *

Cookie then heard whimpering in the living area of his house as he noticed the girl was waking up and knew that she would be nervous but had left her alone to sleep by being in the kitchen making chimmichongas to ease the depression after having dreams about being in the movement again but he sighed entering the living room.

He noticed the girl had dark green eyes but she wasn't looking at him but he saw her put her hand to his as she felt him as she realised this stranger wouldn't hurt her like the others she'd encountered in Far, Far Away.

Cookie then saw she had a long cane and pieced the puzzle together.

"You're safe here kid.

I'm Cookie.

I found you in the forest.

What were you doing out there alone?

Weren't your parents worried?" he asked her.

A frown crossed the girl's emerald green skinned face at that.

"I don't have any parents.

I'm Katrina but I like being called Kat.

You have a cute name Cookie." she said.

He smiled at that knowing others found his name odd.

"You're the second person to think that." he replied.

"Really?

Who was the first?" Kat asked.

Cookie's trumpet shaped ears drooped sadly at that.

"I-I don't remember.

You hungry?

I made a fresh batch of chimmichongas." he said.

She nodded as she heard him go back into the kitchen but was exploring the house using her long cane as the house had a cute quaint charm to it but for some reason she felt like she could belong here.

She then heard Cookie come back in carrying a plate.

It had chimmichongas on it.

Kat was curious as she lifted one up curiously but liked the smell as she began eating.

She liked it but Cookie saw her trumpet shaped ears droop sadly.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"You're not going to send me back, are you?" Kat said.

"I won't do that.

Did you run away or something?" Cookie replied.

Kat nodded.

"You can sort of say that.

But I'd rather be wandering the kingdom than being locked away in my room in the home." she answered.

Cookie wondered what she meant but saw her fall asleep after a while but he sighed seeing her asleep but needed to talk to Shrek about fatherhood as he would know looking after the triplets but hoped that Kat would be okay but knew he would be back soon...


	2. Deciding What To Do

_**A/N**_

**_Here's the second chapter and I hope you guys like._**

**_Cookie is asking Shrek advice on taking care of Kat and Merlin will show up at Cookie's house._**

**_I'm curious to hear Cookie's roar to hear what it sounds like but he'd only do it if somebody insulted his cooking._**

**_I hope you guys enjpy it._**

* * *

Shrek was in awe after hearing Cookie explain about Kat but the chef understood that he was stunned that he cared about somebody but he knew that he could relate to the child as she had nobody in her life and needed a home and people to care about her and knew Cookie's intentions about letting Kat stay were pure and noble as he needed to get Merlin.

"Could you bring him to my place?

Kat might wake up and be worried.

I can't let that happen." he said.

Shrek nodded as he left with Cookie and was curious about Kat after hearing so much about her from Cookie but saw there was a worried look in Cookie's eyes.

"She said she ran away from a home.

I think she didn't like it there." he said.

"Maybe we should ask her." Shrek said.

Cookie froze up in horror hearing that knowing she wouldn't answer him about it as she didn't trust him and wouldn't be up to telling him the truth but he could try.

"Don't worry about it." Shrek answered.

Cookie nodded as they left...

* * *

When they arrived at Cookie's home, Kat was already awake and with Merlin but Cookie saw a small smile on the young ogress's face as she felt Cookie's presence but Shrek was in awe seeing her but he noticed she was acting odd but Cookie understood as he had a feeling Kat didn't trust him which surprised Shrek.

"I-I know who you are.

A lot of the kids talk about you in the place I ran away from.

They didn't care about us one bit in the shelter." she said.

Cookie's eyes went wide hearing that knowing that like her, he'd grown up in a shelter and could understand Kat's pain but he wanted to reassure her things would be okay but decided not to try yet as Merlin wanted to talk to them a lot as Kat was nervous.

"Don't worry, I'll be right back." Cookie told her.

"You promise?" she asked.

"I promise.

We're just going to be in the other room." he answered.

Merlin and Shrek were stunned as they went into the other room...

* * *

But in the other room, Cookie was very quiet listening to what Merlin had to say but Shrek saw sadness in Cookie's eyes.

"Guys I can bond with her easily because I grew up in a shelter like her.

My parents abandoned me on the day I was born so I was taken into care and placed in one of those shelters and I thought I would stay there and be alone until Brogan found me and brought me to the movement's camp.

That's how I can help her like Brogan." he told him.

They understood as they saw him leave.

They hoped he was okay knowing he was opening a few emotional wounds.

He then went to join Kat.

"You think he's okay?" Merlin asked Shrek.

"I think so." he answered.

They then decided to leave.

* * *

Kat then saw Cookie join her but she sensed he was sad from his tone of voice as he was trying to hide it as he was worried about her but she was sensing that he was sad about something but he wasn't going to talk about it but she put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Cookie." she reassured him.

A sad smile crossed his face as he stroked her hair.

"Thanks for that Kat." he replied to her.

She smiled at him shyly.

He was still deciding what to do.

He then decided to cook dinner.

He needed to be in the kitchen.

It was a safe place to him.

Especially when he was feeling sad.

He hoped things would be okay...


	3. Helping Her Relax

_**A/N**_

**_Here's more and I was nearly going to delete this but Inyunaruto365 told me I should just keep writing this as I know somebody will review it._**

**_I hope you enjoy._**

* * *

That night Kat couldn't sleep as she was having bad dreams and remembering things that had happened in the shelter as her dark green eyes opened but sadness were in them but she wondered if Cookie was awake or asleep as she got to her feet but used her long cane to find where she was going but she heard whimpering from a bedroom knowing that Cookie wasn't sleeping so good either as she opened the door softly but found him tossing and turning and mentioning somebody named Brogan.

The male ogre's eyes opened slowly feeling her there as he had a feeling she hadn't been in the mood to sleep either as she sat on the bed cross legged but she was quiet.

"Who's Brogan?" she asked softly.

"He was a friend I cared about.

He hurt me by leaving." Cookie said.

Kat understood as she knew how it felt to be alone.

"Did you ever live in a shelter?" she asked.

Cookie sighed at that.

"Yes I-I did.

I was abandoned on the day of my birth by my parents but humans found me but brought me to a shelter in Far, Far Away where I grew up alone and miserable but then Brogan came and everything changed.

You were in a shelter too, right?" he told her.

"I'd rather not talk about it." she answered.

He understood hearing her yawn.

He then saw her curl up on the bed as her eyes closed.

He smiled seeing her asleep.

* * *

Rumpel smiled as he'd escaped but was in hiding so the resistance couldn't find him but he knew that Brogan had left making them upset and not want to be fighting against him but he knew that Cookie was sad and could use this to his upper hand knowing that the chef cared about Brogan and smiled evilly...

* * *

Kat awoke later the next morning smelling breakfast as she got up but entered the living area as she heard sounds from the kitchen knowing Cookie was awake but was probably fixing breakfast for himself and for her.

She knew that he'd wanted to know more about her but she just couldn't reveal about herself yet but she would find the courage to someday but not right now.

She then heard footsteps knowing they belonged to Cookie as the ogre chef smiled seeing she was up.

"Morning Kat.

I see you slept good.

I woke up at the ctack of dawn." he said.

She nodded in reply as she was following him into the kitchen.

Cookie was guiding her in there after Merlin had shown him but he was worried about how the others would react to Kat because she was different but would help her.

He then remembered he had to go to the market to get supplies as Kat was curious hearing that and wanted to go with him grabbing her long cane but he was worried about how others would treat her.

He knew that things would be fine...

* * *

Kat then smiled as the wind was blowing through her black and violet hair as they were walking to the market in Far, Far Away as Cookie was quiet but wondered what was bothering him but he didn't want to tell her as he didn't want to upset her but sighed as he went tp get supplies but Kat was looking around using her senses and long cane but she heard snickering as some other girls were looking her way as they surrounded her.

"I've never seen a blind ogre before.

Your parents must be ashamed.

Where're they?" Marie asked.

But Kat didn't have to answer as Cookie came over clutching a few sacks of groceries but he saw Marie and her girls around Kat and growled scaring them away.

"You okay?

What did they do to you?" he asked.

"It's okay.

They're just punks." she answered him.

He knew she was trying to be strong in front of him but could see she was upset about Marie and those girls but he knew that she'd probably been around kids like that most of her life.

He then decided to make herbal tea as they got home.

* * *

Kat sighed as they were back in Cookie's home but was remembering what Marie had said but was trying to ignore her comments as she was sipping herbal tea that Cookie had brewed and it was delicious yet calming but Cookie saw her trumpet shaped ears droop in sadness but he knew it was to do with what had happened at the market but he put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Baby girl you shouldn't let Marie get to you.

She's just a brat." he reassured her.

"Yeah but what she said hurt.

She has no idea what it's like to be different." she answered.

He nodded in reply.

"You may be a little different but you're awesome.

Marie's just a jerk.

I know you'll find a friend who likes you." he answered.

She knew that he was right.

She hoped he was right.

She began to relax in his presence.

Cookie was stunned that fatherhood was helping him heal.

He then started humming something.

It always calmed him down when he had been nervous.

Kat then fell asleep but he was feeling better.

He then went to fix dinner.


End file.
